The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
A remote controller that is connected to a television receiver of the like via wireless communication and performs an operation has been known.
Further, a technology for providing a tactile output such as vibration to a user in accordance with video or audio in order to improve the reality of content such as movies and video games has become common. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-166890, a technology for improving the reality of content by delaying the tactile output from a controller on the basis of a position where an event occurs in virtual space of the content is disclosed.